Kenny Yates
Kenneth Andrew Yates Jr. (born October 29, 1984) was a former ZOOMer for seasons 2 and 3. He was born in Grand Forks, North Dakota, to Anna-Maria and Kenneth Yates, Sr., who was in the Air Force. Kenny moved around the country a lot before his second birthday, and he has a younger sister named Danielle (born 1989). He spent his most of the first part of his life growing up in Las Vegas, before moving to Massachusetts, where he auditioned for the show ZOOM. Guest Appearances on Other Shows *Arthur Description I'm funny, smart, short and fast. Other ZOOMers would say I'm nice, not tall but not short, intelligent and friendly. I love to act, sing, dance, draw and watch the clouds go by. My family is very cool. My dad is funny, my mom is awesome, and my sister is crazy but cute! And we've had lots of family pets: four dogs named Dixie, Dexter, Dutchus and Buffer, and two cats named Ashes and Sam. On the ZOOMset, I'm famous for rapping about the crew members. I love ZOOM games and made the game saving catch when we were playing Scoop . I think ZOOM playhouse really rocks, and the Café ZOOM Castle Cake is the tastiest ZOOMtreat around. And to all the ZOOMers out there: Thanks for watching. I hope you enjoy this season. It is very fun making it, and I'm glad I can share it with you. I was a superhero which is called Ubbi Dubbi Man. Kenny Quotes *Science is my favorite school subject. *My favorite foods are pizza, steak and kiwi fruit. *Ubbi'm Ubbi Dubbi Man. Outfits he wore on ZOOM Season 2 Kenny wore a navy blue t-shirt with some orange along the top and on the sleeves with two horizontal navy blue stripes (and a white one in the middle) on each sleeve. Season 3 Kenny wore a forest green leafy shirt over an orange top. Trivia *Kenny first appeared on ZOOM when he was 15. He left the show when he was 16. *Kenny came back for a special episode titled "ZOOM: America's Kids Remember". **At the time, he was age 18 and was seen wearing glasses. **When Kenny was invited back for the special episode, the only ZOOMer he didn't meet after his departure was Aline Barta. He knew everyone else that showed up for the special. *Even though Kenny only met Pablo once on the actual ZOOM series, they met up for a ZOOM reunion PSA video alongside with Eric Rollins and Frances Domond seen below. *Kenny was pretending to be Ubbi Dubbi Man. Gallery Then ZOOMSet_for_Season_2-2.jpg|Kenny and Claudio pose together while Zoe and Jessie pose together. Kennypic1.jpg Kennypic2.jpg Kennypic3.jpg|A 'then' picture of Kenny Yates. ZOOMSet for Season 3-3.jpg ZOOMSet for Season 3-12.jpg|Kenny and Buzz pose together. Zpic05-16.jpg x240-fH3.jpg 05.jpg We all scream for ice cream.jpg|We all scream for ice cream 01.jpg|Ubbi Dubbi Man 65.jpg 52.jpg 50.jpg 81.jpg 59.jpg Halloween.jpg Q4-v_.jpg source.gif Now ken.png kenny2.png|A 'now' picture of Kenny Yates. kenny.png Untitled.png|Kenny is with Pablo, Eric, and Frances. Category:Zoom Cast Category:Zoom Boys Category:Zoom Season 2 Category:Zoom Season 3 Category:Zoom: America's Kids Remember